


In his comatose sleep

by Anjelica



Series: In his comatose sleep [1]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU it was all RIck's dream, Andrea is not a lawyer, F/M, Gen, Hellhole is a cute name for a town
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjelica/pseuds/Anjelica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU What if the whole Zombie Apocalypse was just Rick's coma induced nightmare? What if his brain used random people he met as characters of said nightmare? These are the stories of Carol, Sophia, Merle, Daryl and Andrea in a world not overrun by walkers. Manly Caryl with some Merle/Andrea thrown in the mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**A/N: this is an experiment; I haven’t written a WIP in a long time (The amount of good Caryl fics scares me!) and I might take some time between a chapter and the other, but I hope to update once a week (I’m crossing my fingers!)  
Disclaimer: I don’t own The Walking Dead or the characters; I’m just borrowing them!**

PROLOGUE

The brain is a wonderful machine; it can store lots of information and pop them up whenever you don’t expect them to.  
Rick doesn’t know about this, he is sleeping into the coma, but his brain is awake, it is dreaming about a world overran by zombies. The physicians don’t know about it, they can just tell his wife Lori that he is still alive, somewhere, that she doesn’t’ have to lose her hopes of him waking up someday, any day.  
So, Rick is dreaming, but not all the people in his mind aren’t fake. Scary thing, right? A sleeping man can create a world in his own head, and put random strangers in it, because their memories had just popped up and had nicely intertwined with the product of his synapses.  
Rick doesn’t know, nor does Lori or even the young neurologist who picks and pokes Rick almost every day. The young man wants to know why the exams have those results, why the brain is so active but doesn’t allow the sheriff to wake up. But that’s another story, we shall focus on two broken families which exist and, somehow, remained impressed somewhere in Rick’s mind.


	2. The Dixons

**Disclaimer: I don’t own The Walking Dead or the characters!**

THE DIXONS

A photo had impressed Rick, not a family.

He had been reading absentmindedly an issue of GQ in the dentist’s waiting room. He was waiting patiently for Lori and Carl to exit the doctor’s room and the magazine was there. If asked, he could have never tell anybody about the articles, he wasn’t even sure to have read them; he hadn’t really observed the photo shoot of a blonde male model in drag, he had just briefly thought ‘You got balls’. If he, Rick, had even tried this kind of outfit for the annual Halloween party, he would have never survived the embarrassment; this guy, instead, had been paid to be print like that on a magazine. This train of thoughts wasn’t this coherent, in fact, with the magazine closed, he forgot about the model. But Rick was a cop, and his subconscious was trained in storing and remembering faces. His rational mind had forgotten about the model, but his face was printed somewhere in those synapses the neurologists don’t know the function yet.

That handsome face had been buried away for months and was a sluggish image, at first, when he ran into the guy in a small city near Atlanta. He had been there with Shane, cooperating with the local sheriff office to stop the traffic of car components. Nothing big, but still cars had disappeared from Cynthiana and its surroundings and re-appeared in Atlanta, precisely near the cute small city called Hellhole. They had needed months to figure out the threads of the whole organization, and how cut them down forever.

The night we are interested in, the combined police forces are sharing some drinks to celebrate in the local bar. It’s an overcrowded place with dim light, smoke filled air and a band torturing some kind of folk tune. The local hicks don’t seem to care, but a fence separates the stage from the rest of the room, a big giveaway of how the locals would react to music not of their liking.

Rick, Shane, Donovan (the local sheriff) and his vice Adam had been drinking their third round of beers and Share was telling of the one time he had hooked up with this Victoria’s Secrets gal when the model had entered the bar with some other men in tow. With the make-up replaced by dirt, Rick hadn’t been able to recognize him at first glance, but when he did, he wondered why this guy was hanging out with some hicks in a hellhole (no pun intended) like this one.

“The Dixons are in town” said the sheriff  
“So what?” Shane was pissed; the other man had cut him off mid sentence  
“Trouble” answered the vice, and then added “The younger one, Daryl, is not the real problem. You see the man with the leather vest? That’s the older, Merle, he is just a meth head, good for nothing but causing trouble”  
“The younger just goes with the flow” said the sheriff “If Merle starts a fight, surely Daryl will be the one kicking major asses to please him. It had always been like this with those two. I thought Daryl was different from his brother and old man, he had finished high school and left town” the sheriff lowered his voice and gestured for Rick and Shane to come closer “I heard he did some modeling and shit to support himself. He ran off to become an actor, you know, that’s what Nelly Baggins had heard, but if he is back, things didn’t go so smoothly for him in Hollywood”  
“I saw him once during a high school recital” whispered Adam “he wasn’t all that good, the applauses must have gotten to his head. Dixons aren’t worthy the air they breathe, let alone acting”.

To Rick the words seemed too harsh, but this wasn’t his town, so he couldn’t tell if the man was right or not. He had wanted to inquire more, but Donovan started talking about something else, someone shouted to the band and Shane elbowed him to show him a cute girl near the counter. Again Daryl, and now his brother, were stashed in Rick’s memory and left there, because other things just came along.

In his sleep the sheriff didn’t recognize the man who exited the forest after a hunt, nor did he when it came to the man chained on the roof of a department store in a dreamed Atlanta. Still, those two men exist and have a story worth telling. But, for now, we stop here; there are other people Rick had met before the coma. People who connected in real life and in Rick’s apocalyptic dream as well.


End file.
